The Fear You Won't Fall
by Inkprincess31
Summary: They made a pact. Unknown to her, he had an expiration date in mind. Klaus never expected that it would happen too soon. And after everything that transpired, whether she'd like it or not, he decided that all the bets were off.


_DISCLAIMER: I received a copy of Gaiman and Pratchett's Good Omens last Christmas, got the eighth Charley Davidson book last month and bought myself new Mickey Mouse PJs last week. But I still don't own The Vampire Diaries… And most importantly, I don't watch The Originals._

" **Air's getting thin but I'm trying, I'm breathing in. Come find me."**

"It doesn't…"

They all heard the wonder in her voice.

"It doesn't hurt."

They saw the tiniest of smiles grace her lips. But Bonnie cannot feel anything. Nothing except the white-hot streak of anger coursing through her veins.

 _It all happened too fast._

He dropped on his knees, fingers clutching his blonde head in agony. Although it was not the blinding pain she saw through his eyes. It was utter disbelief. Had he been human just like her, Bonnie would think that he was well on his way to shock.

"Bonnie! It was an accident!" Damon was standing in the middle of the room, clearly torn between helping his younger brother and consoling the woman that he loves. Elena was visibly distraught, trapped in that tricky limbo between denial and acceptance. She was embracing the gray and lifeless body of their friend, arms shaking, yet never intending to let go. "Stefan was just protecting Elena," the older Salvatore insisted, although not entirely sure if he's trying to convince the young witch hell-bent on making his brother's head explode, or himself.

Concentrating on popping the blood vessels in the younger Salvatore's brain, Bonnie didn't even spare Damon a look as she evenly said, "I don't give a damn, Damon." Her actions immediately betrayed the sliver of calmness she was trying to hold on to as she furiously wiped the teardrop easing its way on her left cheek. "He killed my best friend." Bonnie tried to make him understand. "I don't have a family left," she continued, trying and failing to contain the hurt she felt inside. The young witch drove all the energy she has left ensuring that the man in front of her would feel even just the smallest percentage of the sorrow enveloping her. "Your brother -"

"Killed her. I killed her Damon." The ambivalence in Stefan's voice sent chills on Damon's spine. Fearing the worst, Damon sped to his younger brother, gripped his face firmly and said, "Snap out of it little brother! I'm not losing you to this." Not getting a response, he slapped his younger brother's cheek and begged, "Look at me Stefan. Listen. Hey, it wasn't your fault."

Stefan looked straight to his eyes, saw the guilt and fear, reminding him of the very same face he woke up to more than a century ago and breaking his heart in the process. "I swear, Damon. I didn't mean to," Stefan told him, voice void of strength. "You have to believe me! I would've never…"

Bonnie felt her shoulders drop. Seeing the intense pain she felt reflected on Stefan's eyes rid her of her fury, the only emotion giving her the strength to stand. Her thoughts were in chaos, nothing made sense. It's like the ground took off beneath her very feet. Without even realizing it, she headed towards the two sisters she never had. Her only two remaining family.

 _And then there was one._

"But you did, Stefan." Physically tired and emotionally drained, she whispered, "You did." Bonnie kneeled on the wooden floor and took her blonde best friend's hand in her own.

 _So cold._

"She's really gone?" Elena asked, still wanting confirmation, even if the hopelessness in her own voice was already an answer.

Bonnie noticed a drop of tear glistening on Caroline's gray cheek. Hers. With that simple realization, all her barriers began to crumble. She failed to catch it before it fell.

 _It all happened too fast._

 **.: The Vampire Diaries :.**

They were all mocking him. The moon was shining brightly, the stars furiously twinkling. As if everything was all right in the world.

But he swore he felt it. How it all slowed down to a stop.

Yet there it is, the entire universe was looking down on him and bathing everything in light. A plain black, cloudless sky would have matched the dark film of oblivion surrounding him. And it would have been absolutely fine! But when did Klaus ever really got his way? It made him wonder if the powers that be took immense pleasure seeing him in so much pain, grief and misery, if it was extremely delighted to see him weak – very much like a human.

 _The bastard._

The original hybrid loosened his grip on the small bouquet of orchids, afraid he'd crush them. The last minute addition is her favorite. He swallowed painfully. Not was. Never was. Although the beautiful bouquet was not for her this time, figuring he would need to make amends before he left.

He had been back in the godforsaken town all three days, never contacting anyone. It was just Klaus and his old comrade, a bottle of scotch. He abhorred company and had the strong urge to end the pathetic lives of anyone who attempted to move – anyone who attempted to move on.

Klaus was tempted to stay in a catatonic state, alone and wallowing in misery. But three days was enough. It was high time for the world to turn again. As luck would have it, the original hybrid refused to believe that the Earth has the slightest bit of chance to survive without her warmth. Everything would cease without her fire. All will be lifeless without her light.

 _His very own Persephone._

Suddenly his heavy steps came to a halt upon seeing the huge mass of Earth covered with roses, daisies, lilies and other flowers that he failed to name despite his exceedingly long stay on Earth. What he did recognize was a white stuffed bear sitting lonely on top of the grave. He picked up it up deciding it did not belong there. Just like how its owner never would.

He felt a shift in the air, and a couple of seconds later his younger sister informed him, "They are here, Nik."

A shovel pierced the fresh heap of Earth, disrupting the vibrant set of flowers on top. He saw his younger brother look behind him and cheerfully asked, "Are we all ready, gentlemen?"

Klaus moved his gaze to the fairly recent grave on his right. If it was not too much disrespect, he would have ensured that two useless vampires would spend the rest of their non-eternity on the patch of land just beside the said grave. He bent his knees and gently laid the small bouquet, pushing aside the wilting ones he found there.

"My sincerest apologies, Sheriff. I'm afraid your daughter won't be staying the night." He stood to his full height and said, "Things go bump, you see."

He felt relief starting to make its way inside his chest as the men on his left began digging, including his younger brother who seemed way too elated for his liking. Feeling his younger sister's stare burning holes on his back, he turned around, regretting it immediately when he saw her eyes filled with emotion he'd rather not acknowledge.

"What's going on here?" He saw an obviously inebriated middle-aged man standing several yards from the grave, pointing his flashlight in hand on the faces of the men doing his bidding. Klaus stepped forward, patience running thin and prepared to do whatever it takes, namely murder, to make sure that things will go according to plan but Kol beat him to it.

"Leave. Go straight home and make love to your beautiful wife." Kol sent a smirk his way, as if to say he had everything under control.

"But I don't have a wife," the man replied.

Rebekah snorted and sped towards the man. She made eye-contact and quickly told him to leave and to quit abusing his liver. She turned to her frowning brother and asked, "Really, Kol? Make love to your beautiful wife?"

"We have to keep things interesting, little sister." Kol then picked up his shovel from the ground, turned to him and said, "Please do continue with your commiseration, Nik."

And Klaus did just that. He felt too exhausted to engage in a battle of wits with his younger brother, after all, he knows with absolutely certainty that he'll be the victor. Also, the entire day has been trying as it is already, what with threatening witches from a thousand miles away and keeping his humanity-induced melancholy from seeping out his pores. He'd accept the momentary reprieve that his younger brother handed him. Looking at the stuffed bear he was still holding, Klaus remembered the first time he saw it – the first time he truly saw her.

 _There's a whole world out there._

And damn it all to hell if he let his beautiful blonde angel spend even a single night, lifeless, underneath the hallowed ground.

He was not completely sure how long he stood there, lost in his thoughts when he felt it. If the original hybrid didn't know better, he'd swore the land beneath his feet shifted. He lifted his gaze in time to see his brother along with the hired help haul up the marble white coffin.

They made a pact. Unknown to her, he had an expiration date in mind. But Klaus never expected that it would happen too soon. And after everything that transpired, whether she would like it or not, he decided that all the bets were off.

 _It is highly unlikely that she won't._

Klaus smirked knowingly.

The world just began spinning on its axis again.

" **Part of the beauty of falling in love with you, is the fear you won't fall…"**

 _Welcome back to me! It's been two years since I wrote that Klaroline one-shot. I know, I know! There's probably a gazillion typos and grammatical errors here, but I can't wait any longer. I wanted to do something truly awesomazing for my (and Harry Potter's) birthday. And to me, the word awesomazing is synonymous to Klaroline, so here you go! Although, I have a little confession to make. I haven't written the next chappie yet and you probably won't be hearing from me in a while. I have plans for this story, quite vague, but still._

 _By the way, the title is from Joshua Radin's EP back in 2008, Unclear Sky. Love that guy! Oh and please check out his music when you have the time._

 _Thanks for reading, you beautiful people! Fangirl with me on Twitter ( JustMeJoycey) and continue to #SpreadTheKlarolineLove! ;)_


End file.
